The evaluation for the electrophoresis method for glycosylted hemoglobin determination was completed. A normal range was determined for 50 normal volunteers. The test was made available to the clinical care physicians and entered as a regular test on the hospital computer system. The recent acquisition of a High Pressure Liquid Chromatography system will allow determination of glycosylated hemoglobin by HPLC techniques thereby serving as a reference and quality control to the electrophoresis method.